


a welcome gift

by RedFez



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 1: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory Frontier
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RFSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFez/pseuds/RedFez
Summary: There's snow covering the ground outside, and the entire world seems to stand still but for a moment.





	a welcome gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [moonkisseddreamer](http://moonkisseddreamer.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the rune factory secret santa. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!!!!

It’s a well known fact that Bianca does not like being given gifts. They’re a useless and meaningless gesture to her. She’s rich enough to buy most anything she would possibly want, or that someone might be able to give her. What she much prefers is simply having someone’s company, someone to be able to talk to and call a friend. That comes as a lot more of a comfort than a material possession.

She’s standing in the kitchen of the house she shares with Raguna, waiting for him to come back inside from tending to his monsters. Even a holiday can’t stop him from the work that needs to be done, not that Bianca would dream of asking him to take a break or ignore his pets. She knows from taking care of Francoise, and from everything Tabatha had ingrained in her, just how important it is. Many could rightfully accuse Bianca of being selfish, but being cruel to a pet goes beyond that.

A smile comes to the girl’s face as she sees her boyfriend finally heading back to the house. While he’d been outside, Bianca had been busy baking a cake, and it’s nearly ready to eat. Of course, there’s nothing in the way of an actual meal besides, but actual cooking was always going to be more of Raguna’s forte than hers.

There’s a light dusting of snow in Raguna’s hair as steps into the house, and a rush of cold air follows him in. Bianca shivers, her smile briefly turning to a frown as she snaps at him, “Close the door.” Raguna simply gives her a rueful smile, and gently shuts the door behind him. He knows her, and knows that she’s not trying to be mean.

He crosses over to her before giving her a brief kiss, which is when Bianca notices that he’s carefully holding something behind him. She pulls away, looking at him a bit accusingly, trying to see what it is he’s holding, before she speaks. “That better not be a gift for me. Whatever it is, I don’t want it.” In this moment, she has everything she wants. There’s nothing he could possibly give her to make it better.

“I think you might want it,” Raguna says in return, smiling at her. Bianca’s expression quickly turns to being decidedly unimpressed. She opens her mouth to retort, to say that she doesn’t, but he moves too quickly, pulling a ring out from behind him.

Her train of thought comes to an immediate screeching halt as her gaze flicks between Raguna and the ring. She knows what it means, knows what he’s asking, but she hadn’t imagined he’d ever _want_ this. It’s a subject she’s never even brought up before - as selfish as she is, and as much as she would love to spend the rest of her life with him, Bianca always thought a day would come where he’d get sick of her and her attitude. But this - this is him saying that he wants her and to be around her, regardless, forever.

There’s snow covering the ground outside, and the world seems to stand still but for a moment. Bianca can scarcely believe this is happening, and for once, she settles easily into silence if only to give Raguna a chance to actually speak and ask her.

There’s a falter, a bit of hesitation, as Raguna begins to speak, as if he expects Bianca to interrupt him. As if he’s unsure of what to say. “Bianca… will you give me the privilege of spending the rest of my life with you? Will you marry me?”

She smiles, large and genuine, before replying, “Yes, yes I will.” If there’s a few happy tears shining in her eyes, Raguna knows better than to comment on them. “But - are you sure you want to spend that much time with me? I know I’m not the nicest person around.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather have by side for the rest of forever,” he says, a happy smile on his face. He slips the ring on her finger, and they’re both ecstatic to find that it fits perfectly, no alterations needed. There’s preparations and plans that will need to be made, an endless list of things that need to be done. But for the moment, the couple needs only each other - and maybe the cake still sitting on the kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://millrezra.tumblr.com/).


End file.
